Séliana
by barjy02
Summary: One shot special Cass-adique...Castiel se retrouve piégé et torturé par une démone, Séliana où comment un ange découvre la douleur dans un corps d'homme...


Séliana

« Alastair, mon maître…Aujourd'hui, je t'apporte un cadeau, notre vengeance…Cet ange qui sur toi posa sa malédiction, mena l'humain démon et son frère revenu d'entre nos enfers, sur notre chemin

Celui qui causa ta perte…Oh Maître…

Mille feux, il souffrira, pour avoir mis fin à ton règne….

Je possède le livre sacré de Mélior…

Celui qui fait pleurer les anges et les démons…

Tu vas mourir Castiel mais avant cela, tu ressentiras des douleurs et des peines aussi grandes que les siennes »

Castiel était debout au milieu d'un cercle de feu, prisonnier…Ne comprenant pas…

Il était assis sur un banc, regardant l'œuvre du Père et soudain, une force l'appela…Il y répondit sans savoir pourquoi, comme attiré et se retrouva piégé….

Une petite pièce sombre et froide…Un feu dans une vieille cheminée…Il en scruta du regard chaque recoin…Il n'y vit rien d'autres que le noir….mais il sentit une présence...Une 2eme même…là sans être là…

Elle apparut tout de noir vêtue…Un poignard divin qu'elle faisait rebondir sur la paume de sa main en souriant…Le regard sombre…Le sourire en coin….Les cheveux courts et noirs jais…

A l'arrière, une ombre assise qui ne se montra pas…

« Je m'appelle…Séliana…Tu ne me connais pas mais moi, je te connais…Castiel…Tu es celui qui a mené mon maître vers la mort… »

Castiel tiqua, ne semblant pas saisir ce qui se passait…Perdu…

Elle s'avança vers lui…Il ne pouvait guère bouger car les flammes semblaient lui coller au corps tant le cercle était étroit…Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement d'écart…Il sentait la mort approcher mais resta fier et droit.

« Ca fait quoi de se retrouver à la merci de la fin promise…Hum…Ange maudit » ricana-t-elle

Elle dressa le poignard et d'un coup, elle lui transperça l'épaule droite sans qu'il ne puisse reculer…Un pas dans les flammes et ce serait la mort assurée

Il ne broncha pas…La lame plantée dans son vaisseau le brûlait…Il ressentait la douleur…Chose alors encore si peu connue de lui…

Séliana sourit à nouveau et tourna la lame en l'enfonçant, la pointe perça l'épaule et sortit dans son dos…Castiel grimaça sous la douleur, les genoux pliant sous la pression pour éviter de quitter le cercle mortel… Il attrapa le tranchant du poignard de la main pour tenter de l'arracher à la démone…Mais elle fut vive et attentive…Elle le retira d'un coup sec, il lâcha tout juste son emprise, au risque d'y perdre les doigts …La plaie laissa échapper un filet de la grâce de l'ange qui porta la main à sa blessure…Le sang coula entre ses doigts mêlé au blanc pur…

« Ca saigne un ange...Du sang divin…Combien en possèdes tu, Castiel ?…Combien de temps pourras tu résister ?... »

Elle se retourna et prit sur une chaise contre le mur, le livre sacré

Elle se tourna en le montrant à Castiel, visage baissé qui souffrait en silence…

« Regarde… »

Il ne bougea pas

« Regardes…Je te dis…Et ne joue pas à ce petit jeu -là avec moi…Je connais ton point faible…. »

Elle lécha la lame…

« Il a bon goût le sang humain…Obéis moi et mon amie, ici présente, se fera un plaisir de tuer tes amis sans souffrance….Résiste et elle leur fera subir plus de tortures en un jour que toutes les celles endurées durant toutes leurs misérables et courtes vies »

Castiel leva les yeux, pensant à Dean et à Sam…

«Ah c'est mieux » minauda-t-elle

« C'est un bon arrangement….Tu ne trouves pas…Meilleur que celui proposé à mon maitre, Alastair »

Il se redressa à la prononciation du nom maudit…

« Et oui….Alastair…Tu t'en souviens à présent…Et tu vois ce livre, l'ange »

Elle cracha ses derniers mots comme du venin

« Ce livre a été écrit à la naissance des lumières des enfers et du divin…Il explique les pires horreurs que l'ont peu faire subir à un ange ou à un démon pour le faire avouer ses péchés…L'inquisition version Paradis » grinça-t-elle, amère

Elle l'ouvrit

« Dieu l'a banni du ciel et des enfers, et l'homme n'en a retenu que la perdition des démons…Mais Alastair l'a retrouvé…C'est comme cela qu'il a réussi à faire plier ton ami humain et c'est comme ça que je vais te faire plier à ton tour…. »

Elle s'approcha et sortit de sa poche, une petite croix de fer aux pointes acérées

« Tu sais ce que c'est…Castiel…On l'appelle la croix du juste….Elle est faite de la même matière que cette arme » Elle leva le poignard

« C'est comme un yoyo…Ca se lance…. »

Elle accompagna du geste, les mots

« Ca tranche à l'aller et déchire au retour »

La croix traversa les flammes et se planta dans le torse de Castiel, elle revint vers sa maitresse en coupant la veste du costume et la chemise, laissant une légère cicatrice au passage…

Le sang perla sur la chemise, éclairant le regard de Séliana….

Elle refit les gestes en tournant autour du cercle

La croix, lui entailla le dos…Mais le trenchcoat le protégea…Il se mit à tourner avec Séliana, la main ensanglantée toujours posée sur sa blessure…Il s'affaiblissait peu à peu…

Elle jouait avec lui, comme le chat avec la souris…Chaque fois que la croix était lancée, elle riait et son visage s'illuminait quand elle pouvait apercevoir le sang apparaitre sur le corps de l'ange

« Tu te sens bizarre l'ange…N'est-ce pas ? » ricana-t-elle

Elle cessa de lancer la croix, la retenant serrer entre ses doigts.

« Vois-tu la lame a été marquée…Tu connais ses symboles….Ils sont ceux qui vous chassent quand vous n'êtes plus le bienvenue… »

Elle dressa le poignard devant lui en rangeant dans sa poche, la croix

Castiel commença à avoir du mal à respirer, sa vue se troubla…

«Vois- tu ainsi, ce corps, tu ne pourras le quitter quand les flammes, je vais faire disparaitre…Affaibli, tu seras à ma merci… »

Castiel se sentit partir…Tomber dans le noir…

Quand il émergea, il était assis sur une chaise ou plutôt ce qui lui sembla lui être un petit trône en bois…

Il essaya de bouger mais une douleur vive à l'épaule le fit geindre…Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était lié à la chaise par une sangle autour de la poitrine et de ses pieds…

Il n'avait plus son trenchcoat ni sa veste…Seule lui restait sa chemise teintée de sang…Ses bras et mains étaient étrangement libres…

Il leva le regard…Elle était là, devant lui, souriante…Ses yeux devinrent noirs…Voilés des enfers…

« Tu en as mis du temps…Je commençais à m'impatienter… »

Elle se pencha sur lui

« C'est que j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, mon petit ange… »

Elle s'appuya sur son épaule…Il ferma les yeux en baissant la tête…La blessure se remit à saigner mais plus de grâce ne s'en échappait

« Tu guéris vite « s'étonna-t-elle

« Tant mieux, cela n'en fera que prolonger le plaisir » rit-elle le frappant de la garde du poignard au visage

Le sang perla sur ses lèvres mais il ne bougea pas…Il la fixait à présent…

Elle s'avança et lui tirant les cheveux vers l'arrière, lui sourit et enfonça la lame dans sa cuisse…Il n'émit aucuns sons mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux et sur les traits de son visage, la douleur…Elle retira la lame et l'embrassa, lui léchant le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres…

« Tu as aussi bon gout que ton vaisseau…. »

Elle se mit à rire en s'éloignant, dos à lui…

Il porta sa main libre à sa jambe…Le sang coula sous la chaise, la lame avait percée la chair et l'assisse de même...

Elle posa la lame à côté de l'autre…

« T'inquiète…Cette fois-ci, tu vas rester éveiller…J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi… » grinça-t-elle

Elle prit une petite fiole posée sur la chaise…

« Tu te rappelles…Le sel, les piqûres d'eau bénite qui firent vomir la chair et la souffrance d'Alastair »

Elle se tourna la fiole en main

« Tu dois te demander comment on est au courant…Non ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas

« Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot….Tu es devenu muet ?...Silence, un ange passe… »

Elle se mit à rire en se tournant vers l'ombre assisse à l'arrière qui ne bougeait pas…

« Tu vas me dire…Elle aussi… » indiquant du menton l'inconnue

« On ressentait tout ce que notre maitre ressentait…Le bon comme le mauvais… »

Elle se retourna et lui prit la mâchoire entre la main serrant ses doigts pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche…

Il résista malgré la pression qu'elle exerçait de son genou , sur sa jambe blessée

« Tu vas l'ouvrir « s'énerva-t-elle

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur son épaule de sa main libre…Sous la douleur, Castiel cria…Elle en profita pour lui vider le liquide visqueux dans la bouche

« Avale... » ordonna-t-elle en lui refermant la mâchoire, elle lui frappa sur le torse…Il but le liquide en s'étranglant et toussant…Il vit du coin de l'œil, l'ombre bouger mais elle ne se montra toujours pas…

Elle prit le livre et s'assit...Elle le posa sur ses jambes qu'elle croisa et se mit à tapoter des doigts sur la couverture

D'abord, ce fut une sensation de froid intense, qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant…Il se mit à grelotter…Puis ce fut une violente douleur à travers tout son corps comme si on y plantait 1000 lames divines…

Il se retint de crier mais cette douleur, nouvelle pour lui, le déchirait…Il respirait de plus en plus vite, la mâchoire serrée…Sous le regard souriant de Séliana…

Une nouvelle vague le submergea…Il eut l'impression qu'on le brulait de l'intérieur…Ce ne fut pas un cri qui sortit de sa bouche mais la douleur même…Il se mit à vomir du sang qui le dévorait tel l'acide…La souffrance ne lui donnait aucun répit…

Et pour la 1er fois de sa vie d'ange et de vaisseau d'homme, Castiel pleura sous le mal trop intense…

Séliana se leva et s'approcha le visage fermé…Elle sortit de sa poche, une autre fiole….

« Supplie et je soulagerais ta douleur…Pour un temps…. » grinça-t-elle

Le visage noyé sous les larmes, il la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus vitreux…Elle put y lire la négation…

« Tant pis pour toi…Tu l'auras voulu… »

Elle tendit la main ouverte vers lui et se mit à psalmodier des mots aux intonations inconnues à son oreille…Une langue venue toute droite des enfers, incantations de Mélior…

Il sentit son corps craqué…Les os de toutes ses jointures grincer, exploser…Une nouvelle douleur pire que l'ancienne qu'il crut pourtant ultime…Le sang coula par son nez, ses oreilles…Il eut soudain l'impression qu'on lui pelait la peau, lui arrachait les chairs…Tout fut illusion sauf la douleur qu'il en ressentait….

Il ne put s'empêcher de crier…Ses yeux se mirent à verser des larmes de sang…

On pouvait entendre l'écho de sa douleur jusque dans les tréfonds, provoquant le sourire des démons…

Au paradis, l'ange déchu n'eut droit à aucune pitié…

Sur la terre, où marchaient les hommes….Dean se réveilla brusquement…Les cris de l'ange avaient hantés ses cauchemars…Il l'appela…Il le pria…Mais Castiel resta absent…Il savait…Sam se réveilla à son tour…Il fixa son frère…Dans leurs yeux tout fut dit…Le même cauchemar, le même message…Une vision au travers du regard d'un être extérieur…Une ombre qui guidait

Il fallait le faire revenir de l'enfer où il était plongé

Dean prit son téléphone….Bobby….

La douleur sembla ne jamais cesser et Castiel s'épuisa à la combattre…Il sentit sa grâce mourir, lentement…

Séliana s'approcha…

« Ca m'ennuie…On va changer de jeu…. »

Elle lui prit le visage et serra ses lèvres

Il n'avait plus la force de résister, il but la 2eme fiole sans se débattre…

« Tu es solide, l'ange…Plus d'un serait déjà mort…Et tu continues à refuser de céder….Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… »

Elle retourna s'asseoir et feuilleta le journal à la recherche d'un autre tourment…

La souffrance devint soutenable…Sa respiration reprit un rythme presque normal…

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle pour changer ?… »

Elle ferma le livre

« C'est vrai quoi…Je tiens le crachoir et je ne connais même pas le son de ta voix…Enfin celle de ton vaisseau…Celle des anges me casse les oreilles… »

Castiel la regarda, las…Le sang sur sa jambe avait séché tout comme celui de son épaule…

Celui étalé au sol brillait encore….

« Je te préviens…Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver…la patience et moi, on ne fait pas bon ménage »

Elle se leva rageuse

« Alors soit tu parles soit un de tes amis humains qui t'est si précieux, demain ne causera plus jamais…je peux te le garantir…Dus je y envoyer l'enfer entier pour le découper en morceaux et l'étaler à tes pieds »

Castiel leva le regard, il avait les traits tirés, le visage marqué…

« Cause….Maintenant » hurla-t-elle

« Tu vas mourir…. « laissa tomber Castiel de sa voix profonde….elle rit mi surprise mi amusée

« Toi d'abord …Gueule d'ange »…

Elle le frappa au visage…Il ne bougea pas…

Elle retourna vers la chaise et prit un petit sac sous le siège

Elle l'ouvrit

« Bon…C'est pas tout ça….Passons aux choses sérieuses…Tu as des excuses à faire et supplique aussi »

« Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi… »

« Tu crois ça…. »

Elle se retourna avec un couteau à la main…  
« Il est beau…Hein… » sourit-elle en le regardant, admirative

« Il appartenait à Alastair…Il aimait torturer les âmes avec elle…Dean a fait partie des petits veinards….Il a fini par céder mais il a pris son temps…Je n'en ai et je n'en veux pas…Je me lasse vite…Même des plaisirs les plus exquis… »

Elle s'approcha de Castiel qui se tassa sur sa chaise…

« Tu as peur?...Voilà qui doit être nouveau pour toi…La torture interroge et la douleur répond…»

Elle se pencha et d'une main tira sur les boutons de sa chemise tandis que de l'autre elle les détacha de la pointe de son couteau tout en perçant la chair…Elle ne sembla pas gêner par la sangle…

Les mains libres laissèrent de l'espace à Castiel…Il l'a saisi par les épaules et tenta de la repousser mais il n'en eut pas le temps, trop lent car trop faible….Déjà il sentit la lame du couteau pénétrer d'un coup sous son aine droite, lentement…Elle s'accrochait, assise à califourchon sur lui, une main derrière son cou et l'autre torturant, enfonçant la lame avec lenteur, ses yeux plongés dans les siens pour y lire la souffrance et y prendre son plaisir.

Il hurla de douleur en la repoussant violemment de ses dernières forces.

Elle trébucha et tomba sur ses fesses, furieuse de se retrouver humiliée…L'ombre remua

Séliana la regarda puis en rageant se remit debout d'un bond.

Castiel avait la tête penchée sur son torse…Le sang coulait le long de ses côtes, son bras blessé…

Elle lui tira les cheveux en arrière, posant son couteau sous sa gorge

«Cette lame est marquée…Dieu en a créé les symboles pour punir les anges rebelles… »

Elle glissa, en appuyant, la lame acérée le long de son torse de l'épaule blessée jusqu'au nombril…Sautant la sangle en enfonçant la lame de quelques millimètres de plus, à chaque fois…

Castiel avait la respiration rapide mais serra les dents…

Le sang suivait le tracer laissé par le couteau…

« Je vais t'étriper…Tu vas pouvoir admirer l'intérieur de ce vaisseau de tes propres yeux….Et avec lui, ta grâce fera le voyage sans retour…. »

Elle se leva et planta la lame dans son sternum, la rage lui défigurant le visage…Il sentit l'os de ce dernier se briser en 2..Il aurait voulu ne plus rien ressentir mais ne fit qu'entendre le son de sa douleur se répercuter dans la pièce…Sa respiration saccadée…le sang noyant ses poumons…En cet instant, il aurait voulu mourir pour cesser de souffrir…

« Ca suffit… » ordonna une voix dans le lointain

L'ombre se leva

Cette voix, cette allure, cette démarche…Il la reconnut même le regard voilé par la souffrance

« Meg… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque

Elle s'approcha et le regarda

Il y avait dans son regard, un mélange de froideur et en même temps, un soudain éclat d'humanité

« C'est pas la forme, on dirait… »

Elle lui caressa le visage d'une main…Et se retourna brusquement pour frapper Séliana

Celle-ci sous le choc tomba au sol et lâcha son couteau

Elle frotta sa lèvre qui saignait

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?...T'es devenue dingue ? »

« Je te l'ai dit…La mort est pour moi…A toi, le jeu… »

Elle se pencha et ramassa l'arme

« Ca fait presque 3h que tu fais joujou…Je m'emmerde à te regarder t'amuser sans moi…. »

« Tu m'avais promis la journée… » bouda Séliana

« Vu ton état et le sien…Tu peux t'estimer heureuse que je t'ai offerte ses heures…Ta vengeance a bonne mine…Laisse à sa mort, un peu de place.. »

Elle lui sourit en tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever…

Castiel crachait du sang et la lumière de sa grâce passait la plaie ouverte…Le regard de Meg se voila quand elle se tourna vers lui

« Clarence… » laissa-t-elle tomber.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa main sur son épaule, elle s'y appuya…Il grimaça…Elle fixa la lumière qui s'échappait de son torse…Fascinée…Elle y mit le doigt jusqu'à la 1er phalange…Le rythme de la respiration de Castiel s'accéléra émettant un étrange bruit…Ses poumons se remplissaient de sang….il n'avait même plus la force de réagir…Il plongea son regard perdu dans le sien…Elle perdit sa noirceur et recula, frottant son doigt sur son pantalon…Perturbée…

Elle se tourna vers Séliana, tiqua, sourire en coin

« Désolée… »

Elle lui planta le couteau dans le cœur…Séliana regarda, saisie, son torse et la main de Meg

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je détestais Alastair…Parce qu'il a fait de moi ce que je suis avec ce même couteau…Et parce que Lucifer m'a laissé libre choix et que j'ai choisi… »

« Tu as choisi, l'ange… » s'étonna Séliana

« Je n'ai choisi personne…Je voulais juste ta mort, fidèle d'Alastair avant que tu ne dépasses le maître et à lui, donner une leçon sur la souffrance que les anges et les hommes nous ont fait endurées durant des siècles…. »

Elle porta les lèvres à son oreille

« C'est Sam qui a tué Alastair et Dean qui l'a torturé…Tu t'es trompée de cible… »

Séliana se mit à rire

« De toutes manières, c'est trop tard…Bitch… »

Elle repoussa Meg, ses yeux devinrent rouges et la mort l'emporta

Quand elle se retourna, la grâce semblait s'éteindre…Sur son visage, ses yeux perdirent de leurs éclats…Sa respiration se fit rare et difficile…Le sang avait pris toute la place dans les poumons de ce vaisseau de chair et sa grâce s'épuisait, prisonnière de la douleur marquée…Meg jeta un œil au feu ouvert, un tesson dans les flammes…Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide et le saisit…

Elle fixa Castiel et tout en le regardant, elle cautérisa sa plaie béante, faisant glisser le fer chaud sur torse ouvert…La chair brulée, le corps qui se crispe…Le regard suppliant…

Elle jeta le fer rouge au sol et mit sa main sur le cœur de l'ange…

« Tu vivras…On se retrouvera mais ce jour-là, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi…Car je serais celle qui tiendra le couteau »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, furtivement

« Adieu, Clarence » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaitre

Guidés par les yeux de la démone, témoin de l'ombre, Dean et Sam aidé de Bobby, retrouvèrent la maison abandonnée…

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Dean l'aperçut de loin…Assis, la tête penchée sur son torse déchiré…Le sang…L'odeur du brulé…Une plaie ouverte assise face à la mort…Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux dans la crainte du pire…

Il hésita et puis courut vers l'ange

« Cass…. »

Il lui releva la tête…Castiel grimaça…Il était faible, sa respiration n'était plus qu'un râle mais il était toujours vivant….

Il le détacha et sous l'épuisement et la douleur, Castiel s'affala…Dean le rattrapa

« On est là…T'inquiète…On va te sortir de là»

Dean pouvait entendre le chagrin et la souffrance de Castiel…Sentir ses larmes…Bienvenue parmi les hommes, l'ange…

Fin….


End file.
